Ziarah
by Amaliah Black
Summary: Setiap kali aku menatap matanya, aku merasa melihat tanah-tanah kuburan tua, seperti melihat ladang-ladang yang terbakar dalam senja, mengingatkanku pada pantai murung dengan onggokan kapal rusak dan lelah. Ada badai yang selesai bertiup di matanya, dan kemudian diam selamanya.


**WARNING: Gaje, OOC, typos, de el el**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Rumiko Takahashi-sensei owns InuYasha

I own the story xD

* * *

Kutatap sebentar gundukkan tanah di hadapanku. Tertancap sebongkah batu nisan dengan sebuah nama yang begitu kurindukan. Sebuah nama yang telah bertahun-tahun tak pernah meluncur dari lisanku lagi.

_Izayoi._

"Ibu, aku datang ke sini untuk melihatmu."

Aku melangkah sedikit lantas menurunkan satu lututku. Merebahkan seikat bunga aster di atas gundukkan tanah itu. Melafalkan serentetan doa di dalam hati.

Sudah hampir tiga tahun berlalu. Semenjak Naraku lenyap seiring musnahnya bola permata Shikon, situasi belakangan ini terasa lebih lengang. Tak ada kekacauan ataupun peristiwa-peristiwa mengerikan lainnya yang dulu kerap melanda.

Dan aku sama sekali tak mampu mengingat kapan terakhir kalinya aku berziarah ke sini. Mungkin sudah lebih dari lima tahun terakhir ini. Hah. Aku benar-benar sudah menjadi anak yang durhaka.

Kubalurkan telapak tanganku ke bongkahan dingin itu. Kuusap ukiran nama ibu. Bayangan wajahnya yang sayu seolah memantul di mata ini.

Ibuku yang hanya seorang anak manusia. Sementara ayahku adalah sosok siluman terkuat dan dihormati oleh siapapun. Dan aku—aku bahkan tak bisa seperti ayah. Sekuat apapun diri ini, masih teralirkan darah manusia di urat nadiku.

Dan kenyataannya aku hanyalah sesosok setengah siluman. Setengah berkembangbiak.

Kenyataan—yang kerap membuat pihak lainnya murka.

_Sesshomaru._

Kami berdua dialiri oleh darah siluman yang sama. Juga diwarisi garis keturunan yang sama.

Bagaimanapun juga, aku tak bisa menyebutnya dengan sebutan kakak, atau—_aniki _atau apapun.

Begitu juga dengan dirinya. Ia sama sekali tak pernah menyebut diriku dengan panggilan yang seharusnya kuterima. Mungkin hanya kata-kata kasar seperti; bedebah, brengsek, dan keparat lah yang acap kali terjun dari bibirnya sesaat sepasang matanya menatapku.

Tunggu, hey. Bahkan sepasang iris matanya benar-benar persis seperti milikku.

Yah. Tapi tetap saja. Kami berdua tak akan pernah bertingkah seolah kami adalah kakak beradik. Analoginya barangkali seperti minyak dan air.

Kalian tahu—?

Setiap kali aku menatap matanya, aku merasa melihat tanah-tanah kuburan tua, seperti melihat ladang-ladang yang terbakar dalam senja, mengingatkanku pada pantai murung dengan onggokan kapal rusak dan lelah. Ada badai yang selesai bertiup di matanya, dan kemudian diam selamanya. Puing-puing dan segala yang berserpih adalah matanya yang sekarang, mata seusai badai menerpa. Aku tidak ingin tahu cerita tentangnya.

Tapi... bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memikirkannya?

Ikatan darah lebih kuat dari apapun. Mungkin aku tak begitu menyukai makhluk itu—namun, tepat ketika sesuatu tengah menyerang Sesshomaru... aku merasakan sesuatu. Perasaan aneh dan getir. Entah kenapa. Mendadak batinku terdesak sehingga menggiringku ke tempat di mana serangan itu terjadi.

Aku tak mengerti.

Betul-betul tak paham.

Dia kerap meremehkanku. Menjatuhkanku. Menghujatku dengan kekata sinisnya yang jalang. Akan tetapi, benak dan batinku tak pernah rela melihat dirinya diserang dengan cara idiot seperti itu. Aku tak pernah sanggup melihat dirinya yang tolol terpojok begitu saja. Membuatku—mau tidak mau—harus turun tangan.

Tak bisa kupungkiri, seringkali aku merasakan gejolak api yang meluap-luap seperti magma dari dasar hatiku yang paling kelam. Ingin rasanya kubunuh makhluk itu. Menghancurkannya.

Tapi, tak bisa...

Bukan karena aku pecundang.

Hanya saja—sepasang tangan ini tak pernah membiarkanku untuk melakukannya.

Sekalipun itu ketika aku tengah kalap membabibuta.

Begitu juga dengan dirinya.

Ia memang tak pernah mengasihaniku. Tidak pernah sedikitpun menampakkan rasa simpatik terhadapku. Namun satu hal yang hingga sekarang terus mengusikku batinku:

Ia bahkan tak pernah berusaha membunuhku.

Ya. Mungkin saja rasa bencinya kepadaku seribukali lebih besar dibanding diriku yang tidak menyukainya.

Namun, sekali lagi. Disaat terpikir—ada banyak kesempatan untuk membunuhku, ia sama sekali tak melakukannya.

Kuhela nafasku berkali-kali.

"Ibu, apa yang saat itu kau rasakan ketika Sesshomaru menentangmu begitu keras?" ujarku lirih. Nyaris seperti berbisik. Berharap batu nisan ini lah yang mampu menjawab seluruh kegamangan yang kerap menderaku.

Semilir hembusan sejuk melintasiku. Kutatap hamparan langit memanjang dengan gumpalan putih yang tengah berarakan.

Bodoh. Untuk apa aku memikirkan makhluk itu?

Sejak kapan aku mulai peduli tentangnya?

Aku terkesiap.

"A-apa?!" Aku terhenyak ketika kurasakan indra pembauku menangkap aroma yang terasa begitu familiar. Mungkinkah ini hanya halusinasi belaka?

Tidak.

Bau ini murni miliknya.

Sosok dengan tubuh tegap yang terbalut kimono putih dan armor-nya yang kokoh terus melangkah ke arah sini. Dengan laju yang teratur, aroma siluman sejati menguar sekaligus dirinya semakin mendekat ke arahku. Aku membelalak heran. Setengah tak percaya.

"Sesshomaru...?" Aku segera bangkit lantas menegangkan otot-otot di tanganku. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sosok itu kembali menusuk diriku dengan sepasang pupil tajamnya. Rahangku gemeretuk. Bersiap-siap, jika saja tiba-tiba ia akan menyerangku.

Di luar dugaan. Makhluk itu malah meletakkan satu karangan bunga—yang entah ia dapat dari mana—di atas makam ibuku.

Aku berusaha menahan diri. Atau tepatnya, menyadarkan diri sendiri. Bahwa ini bukanlah sekedar mimpi.

"Inuyasha." Suara bariton-nya yang terdengar khas sedikit menyentak perasaanku. Sesshomaru masih berjongkok, dengan sepasang permata emas yang menatap condong di batu nisan. "Kau itu seperti kayu tua. Cengeng dan rapuh."

Aku mengernyitkan kedua alisku. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sesshomaru beringsut, lantas kembali berdiri tegak di hadapanku. "Tak bisa kubayangkan betapa naasnya ayah, mempunyai anak setengah siluman yang menyedihkan sepertimu." Ujarnya lagi.

"Kau bilang ayah? Apakah ayah yang menyuruhmu untuk datang ke sini?"

Ia mengerlingkan bola matanya ke arahku, lalu berbalik. Tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kemudian, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya lantas menghilang entah kemana.

"Sesshomaru!"

Ia bahkan seakan tak pernah menghiraukanku. Berbicara padaku sesuka hatinya saja. Seolah menjawab sekian pertanyaan-pertanyaanku bukanlah hal penting baginya.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah karangan bunga itu.

"Sesshomaru—kau membenci ibuku, namun kau malah mengunjungi makamnya? Apa sebenarnya maumu itu?" tuturku pada diri sendiri.

Aku masih belum paham.

Masih banyak hal yang tak kumengerti dari sosok itu. Sosok yang benar-benar menyebalkan.

Sosok—yang seharusnya kupanggil "kakak".

Sosok, yang seperti temaram bulan—terasa buram, namun begitu menyilaukan.

Seperti butiran salju—meskipun sedikit, namun tetap terasa beku.

Sesshomaru.

_Aniki._

_Oni-san._

Siapapun dirimu.

Kita... masih tetap saudara, bukan?

—**END—**

* * *

**KYAAAAA GAJE KAN GAJE U,U**

**Mohon review-nya ya teman ^_^**


End file.
